


五次他们睡同一张床，四次Sam先睡着了，一次反过来

by wednesdaywednesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdaywednesday/pseuds/wednesdaywednesday
Summary: 旧文存档。亲情向。写于大概就是剧情进行到最后一章那会儿，Kevin还活着，Charlie也活着。剧虽然没有追下去，但我依然爱着兄弟俩，以及那些离他们而去的亲人和朋友们。





	五次他们睡同一张床，四次Sam先睡着了，一次反过来

[壹]

很多时候四岁的DeanWinchester不喜欢他的弟弟。

那个粉红色的小肉球来到他的世界两个月了，常常不知道为什么原因就大哭起来，声音洪亮，气息持久，完全不能理喻。这个新来的小家伙不哭的时候总是睡着，要么就在吃，还占有了妈妈的很大一部分注意力。倒不是说Dean是个小气的孩子，只是当初他隔着妈妈的肚皮感受着小家伙的动静时，爸爸向他描述过的未来趣事到现在一件也没有兑现，比如可以和他一起玩兵人，教他认识字卡上的图画，一起用乐高玩具拼坦克，给他讲蝙蝠侠惩罚坏人的故事等等——一件也没有。

“Sam还小呢，”妈妈吻着他软软的金发，“等他长到足够强壮足够大了，你就可以带着他做一些男孩子们的淘气事了。”妈妈温柔的手指拂过Dean额前的头发，思忖着一会得给大儿子把快挡住眼睛的刘海一剪一剪。

也有很多其他的时候DeanWinchester很喜欢他的弟弟。小家伙有一双和他一样的绿眼睛，在没有不讲道理地大声哭的时候，Sam会用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他绽出一朵大大的笑容，咿咿呀呀地伸出小手拍在他的脸上，完全没有牙的小嘴淌着口水。他觉得Sam见到他很高兴，每次都那么高兴。他想有个弟弟还是挺不错的，等Sam长大一点，他会很乐意和他一起玩，不让任何人欺负他。

每个晚上，Mary会喂饱Sam，换好尿布并把他放在摇篮里。小家伙舒舒服服地躺着，妈妈会让Dean过来亲一亲他的小兄弟并且说晚安。

但是今天不行。早晨起床Mary发现Dean的身体在发烫，他一整天都昏昏沉沉地没有精神。爸爸出门工作之后，大部分时候他都要么窝在沙发里看探索频道里的海洋世界，要么挪到厨房看着妈妈忙东忙西。晚饭也没能吃下什么，他勉强喝完妈妈做的鸡汤早早地上床去睡了。

噩梦来得很突然。Mary抚着大儿子汗湿的头发唤醒了他。Dean坐起来紧紧地搂着妈妈的脖子，把鼻子埋在妈妈的头发里。

“我梦见Sammy丢了……Sammy被海里的怪物抓走了，我怎么也追不上……”

“我的小糖果，”Mary亲吻着Dean的脸颊，“Sammy好好的呢。你白天看太多深海探密了，而且你生病了记得吗？有时候小孩子生病了就是会梦到可怕的事情，但这都不是真的，明白吗？”

John抱着Sam出现在门口。“嗨，小勇士。”Sammy在爸爸的手臂里对着他笑，John走到他的床前，“亲亲你弟弟对他说晚安吧。”

Dean看着Sam红扑扑的小脸，Sam对着他咧出一个没牙的笑。他觉得他的弟弟没有被海怪抓走真是太好了。“我能和Sammy一起睡吗？”他在John和Mary之间来回看着，“我可以和他一起盖我的小熊毯子。”

“他还太小了，”Mary的手轻柔地抚着大儿子的后背，“你睡着了会压着他的。”

Dean的眼睛里涌上来小小失望，John笑了。

“不如今天由你来哄Sam睡觉吧。”爸爸把Sam放在Dean身边，“等你长大了，就可以保护你弟弟了。”

Dean钻回毯子里，伸出手轻轻地拍着Sam，就像妈妈平时做的那样。粉蓝色衣服下的Sam软软的，戳到他脸上的小手也是软软的，还带着甜甜的香气。他耐心地看着弟弟的眼睛眨动地越来越频繁，然后Sam睡着了。

“晚安，Sammy。”

 

[贰]

John离开已经快一个月。

他们在伊利诺伊州的昆西。这里的冬天很冷，雪已经下了五天。租来的房子里暖气并不很足，断断续续呼哧带喘地像个快要升天的肺痨病人。房东Simons先生是个肥胖的酒鬼，正是因为额外付给的50大元，才对John把两个未成年的孩子丢在家而睁一只眼闭一只眼。他用因长期酗酒而混浊的眼睛打量着领着一个十三岁一个九岁男孩的John，眼睛底下的痦子随着面部肌肉无意识地抽动着，他嘴里喷着酒气，身上散发着难闻的气味，喉咙里发出一阵意义不明的咕噜声收下了钱。

“房租必须按时交，其他都好商量。”虽然醉得不轻，但数钱的手却丝毫没有颤抖。

 

风夹着雪片和窗外的树枝缠斗着，像一对不得不共处一室却互相憎恶的老夫妻，掐脖子撕脸要打个你死我活。暖气管发出一阵诡异的声响安静下来，暖气彻底停了。

“太好了，”Sam用最后一口面包刮干净碗底残存的麦片塞进嘴里，碗就跟洗过的一样干净，“这下我们可以安心地被冻死了，也许还会饿死——如果幸运的话。”

他把碗放进水槽里浸泡着，生锈的水管往外漏水，滴滴嗒嗒很是烦人。Sam并没有吃到足够饱，他知道Dean也是。但是从现实的角度和长远的打算出发，省着口粮是明智的。他们都知道如果父亲再不回来而他们又过早地把交房租的钱吃了，后果让人不愿揣测。

“别抱怨了，小公主。”Dean在沙发上蜷成一团，拿遥控器对着电视一气乱按。天杀的电视信号让一个能看的节目都找不着。刚吃下去的食物根本不够果腹，尤其是在他这个正要长个子的阶段。“爸过几天就会回来的。现在把你的屁股挪过来好好看会电视，别跟个妞似的没完没了。”

“你自己都不相信吧？”Sam重重地坐在他身边，把腿盘上沙发。

“不相信什么？”

“爸很快就会回来什么的……”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Samantha。”Dean不知从哪摸索出一个能量棒，“吃吧，我知道你没吃饱。”他盯着地板上一块状似阿拉斯加地图的污渍，眼神闪烁着。

“Dean，这是哪来的？”Sam的声音警觉了起来。

Dean无奈地叹了口气。他知道这个弟弟越长越聪明，越来越难骗了。

“你就吃吧，别问那么多话。”他看着弟弟皱着眉头，似乎暗地里作了一番天人交战，也许是觉得这样就把灵魂卖给了魔鬼吧。

Sam摇摇头，拿过能量棒把包装撕开，掰下一半递给哥哥。

“谢啦，Dean。”他把食物塞进嘴里，从沙发里摸出课本，往床的方向走去。

“书呆子，你就不能安生看会电视吗？”Dean追着他的后背喊，“小心变成四眼田鸡！”

 

窗外的风声小了一点儿，大概雪更大了吧。Dean丢开遥控器，关上大灯，揉着发困的眼睛钻进被子，床是冰冷的。Sam整个人埋在并不厚实的被子里不知道睡着没有，书和笔放在床头柜上，台灯已经关了。Sam很聪明，在学校的成绩很好。每到一个学校都能适应得不错，鉴于他们的动荡的生活方式，这一点他很是骄傲，Sam每一次受到夸奖他都比本人还高兴。他一点也没去想为什么。

“Sammy，Sammy……你睡着了吗？”

“你闭上嘴我很快就会睡着的。”瘦瘦的身体背对着他，在被子一团成一小块，Dean知道弟弟身上也暖和不到哪去。

把自己床上的被子铺到Sam身上，Dean钻进了被窝。“把你的屁股挪开给我腾点位置。”

Sam往旁边蹭了蹭，转过身看着哥哥。两个人的体温总好过一个人和冰冷的床铺单打独斗，很快使被窝里暖了起来。

“Dean，别再去偷拿商店里的东西了。”

他的弟弟皱着眉老成地看着他，Sam在担心。Dean想，Sammy要永远是那个不懂事的孩子该多好，那么多事情根本不该由他来操心，他应该是个只想着如何在学校里拿全优的好学生。

“爸说过等他回来就给我们找学校，你就能回学校做那些书呆子们喜欢做的事情了。”他用肘子捅了捅Sam，然后胳膊贴着他弟弟的。

“爸说过很多话。”

“别这样……”他的手无意识地触碰到枕头底下一个坚硬的物体，他的身体僵直了。那是一把点四五口径的柯尔特双鹰。

“Sammy，这是哪来的？”Dean觉得背后渗出了冷汗，这种东西根本不应该出现在Sam的床上，看在随便什么神圣东西的份上，Sam根本不需要知道这种东西的存在！

“爸给的。”Sam眼神平静，好像这不是一块杀伤力巨大的不锈钢，而只是个每个男孩子都有的蝙蝠侠模型。

Sam看着依旧目瞪口呆的哥哥唉了口气。“你还记得今年暑假你吃了过期的汉堡在医院待了两天吗？”Sam用大拇指无意识地抚着枪身上COLT DOUBLE EAGLE的铭文，“那天的雷雨很大，爸很晚才回来。他进门的时候我吓了一跳，爸问我怎么了，我告诉他我一直害怕那个看上去很古旧的大衣柜，他就给了我这个，然后教了我怎样装弹上膛……”

“Sam……”Dean觉得嗓子有点紧。他一直认为Sam还太小，即便知道了他们的“家族使命”也只是理论上而已。倒不是他想把Sam永远隔绝在这些不可言说的危险之外，只是……Sam还太小了。等他长大，他经常想，等Sam长到足够大，他会尽一个大哥的义务教他射击和格斗，教他避开那些对常人来说匪夷所思的危险，漂亮地完成任务。他甚至暗暗期待这遥远的一天的到来，但更多的时候他只是想，Sam还太小了，这些东西还离他太远。Sam还没准备好呢，他想。但或许，没准备好的并不是Sam。

被子里已经完全暖和起来，他们的手脚都热乎乎的。Dean把枪塞回枕头底下，揉乱了弟弟的头发引来一阵抱怨。“如果明天雪停了，我们就找个没人的地方教你练枪怎么样？我敢打赌你的枪法一定糟透了。”他把手搁在弟弟肩上，“也许等到开春湖水回暖了，我们可以去密歇根湖钓鲱鱼，带好调料罐子，就地生火就可以烤着吃……如果运气好的话，我们会在昆西呆满完整的一个学期，你的课程就不用中断了……爸说过明年暑假让我们住Bobby家，我可以跟他学修车什么的，你也好有地方做你的实验，只要别烧了Bobby的房子…”Dean絮絮地说着，愿景着明年的生活，好像这些憧憬中的美好事物是对Sam童年生活的补偿，好像假想中明年的密歇根湖畔的风、鲱鱼、学校、Bobby的老房子能够抵消那把柯尔特双鹰造成的影响。

Sam已经睡着了。他的哥哥把头靠得离他更近一些，也睡了过去。

 

[叁]

他们在佛罗里达。

Dean的左臂在一次猎杀中受伤了。情况不算太糟，打上石膏之后过一两个月就能恢复。关于受伤的事Dean一点也没有抱怨，倒是八月份的炎热让包裹在石膏里的胳膊很不好受，他得在手边备着一根细木棍来抵抗温度和汗水带来的搔痒。

爸和Sam吵起架来简直地动山摇，两个人都带着要把对方的喉咙撕开的架势。自从Sam十七岁身高超过父亲以来，每一次争吵他都绝不甘居于下风。

炎热的天气使得这对父子更加肝火旺盛。多年以来做和事佬的Dean在火炉般的气候里也觉得无比疲累，劝架未果的他倒在沙发上任凭那两个炸药桶在院子里声嘶力竭。别杀了对方就好，也别把房子拆了，他想。

这场暴发的结果是父亲拿着行李摔门而去。阿拉巴马有一系列牲畜伤人事件，一贯温驯的家畜们把主人嚼个粉碎之类的。因为Dean负伤行动不便，John联系了老搭挡Steve，赶在天黑前和他在两州交界处碰面。

老福特的发动机声音渐渐远去，Sam跌坐在门口的台阶上。身体里的肾上腺素逐渐消散，头脑也冷却下来。Dean的脚步声靠近，他觉得没有力气再去应付哥哥那通以“还好吧Sammy”作开头的劝解。但是Dean没有停下来，他直接绕过Sam向门口走去。

“我出去。”Dean简单地交待。

在台阶上坐了一会，下午两三点钟的太阳烤得人实在难耐。Sam脱下被汗水洇湿的印着Lynyrd Skynyrd的T恤——这衣服还是他从Dean那里抢来穿的，走向院子里爸和Dean经常用来洗车的水管。他们多像啊，Sam想着，都喜欢Lynyrd Skynyrd这样的老摇滚，都那么爱车。

最先从管子里流出来的水的温热的，Sam将水管举过头领任水兜头浇下。等水温变得清凉时他发出一声舒适的喉音，虽然水冲不走他的烦恼和与父亲之间的隔阂，也不能让他心中隐藏的巨大秘密感觉不那么烧灼，但至少能让他精神振奋一些——本来不必这么糟糕的，本来……

Sam擦干头发，拿出藏在床底的旅行袋，里面装着一些衣服，侧兜里有几百美元，还有……一张机票，四天后起飞，目的地是加利福尼亚的帕洛阿尔托。看着这些Sam的胸口沉重起来，父亲的怒火，更让他呼吸不畅的是，Dean。在他们共同成长的十八年来，Sam从来没有在比弄丢午餐钱更大的事情上欺骗过他哥哥。Dean总能感知他的情绪波动，就像一种磁场的感应。再说他也没有什么大事需要隐瞒。

而这个——这个绝对是天大的隐瞒。这是有可能改变他，甚至改变他们父子三人一生的决定。他觉得自己也许是撒谎的功夫变好了，又也许是他和父亲之间日上的敌意和频繁的争吵使Dean无法注意到他内心隐隐的不安。甚至还有有炎热天气里不断发痒的胳膊给他造成的干扰。

Dean的胳膊。是啊，近来Dean在猎魔行动中越来越大胆冒进，好像要向父亲证明他的决心和能力。“是的，长官。”这措辞总是让Sam觉得不安。Dean对父亲赞赏的渴望一点没有随着年龄的增长冷却，而是完全相反。他身上每增添一处伤痕都令到Sam心惊肉跳。这次是断裂的尺骨，下次又是什么？如果幸运的话他和Dean没有在四十岁之前死于猎魔，那他们靠什么拖着残破的躯体度过剩下的人生？

而大学，斯坦福——Sam一直在寻找出路。他发现最好的出路也是他最擅长的。这个家在猎魔的道路上不顾性命地狂奔时，总要有个人给他们留一条后路。为了能让Dean，让爸的后半生不那么艰难，为了他们Winchester家回到正常家庭的极其微小的概率……也许爸和Dean相信勇者无惧，而Sam相信长远计划，小心行事。

太阳像一个醉酒的恶汉终于耗尽了精力，沉沉地降下地平面。黄昏的天色暗了下来，Sam拉开冰箱，看了一眼昨天剩下的比萨又带上了门。他站在原地盯着冰箱门看了一会，又把比萨拿了出来，塞进微波炉。Dean大概今天不会回来了。

 

Dean进门时屋里黑成一团。Sam看来已经睡下了，冷气机发出嗡嗡的响声，不情不愿地向外吐着不算太凉的空气。下午他在酒吧的台球桌上泡到太阳落山，赢了点小钱，顺便请了轮完班的服务生Lily吃晚饭。Lily是个挺酷的妞，黑色长发束在脑后，喜欢穿极短的牛仔短裤和短靴。作为家里有三个兄弟的女孩，她精于台球、汽车和枪械，又懂得如何在日常的行走坐立举手投足一颦一笑中散发她的女性特质。Dean挺喜欢她，不仅仅因为紧身T恤包裹下的坚挺胸部，更因为他们有共同话题。但是在晚场电影结束后，Dean婉拒了Lily的进一步邀请，把她送到离家不远路口，近到可以看着她安全进门，又远到不至于被她的哥哥们看见惹上被人持枪追赶的麻烦。返回住处的时候，Dean迈开脚步奔跑起来，好像加速前行带起的暖风能够吹散他胸口沉闷的块垒。

有什么事情不对劲啊，他想。

Sam修长的身体在黑暗中铺陈开来。他的脸孔朝下埋在枕头里，细长的手脚在床单上蔓延伸展。Dean进门时Sam并没有动，不知道是真睡着了还是避免和他交淡。Dean从包里翻出干净的汗衫和平脚短裤——他们始终保持着把换洗衣物放旅行袋里的习惯，不管在一个住处待多久——走向院子里的水管。

冲凉带走了八月夜晚的暑热，星稀月朗一丝风也没有，明天又是一个大晴天。Dean用毛巾擦着头发走回屋里，他逛到厨房的水槽前站了一会儿——垃圾筒里是午饭汉堡包装纸，Winchester家的三个男人在一触即发的紧张气氛里完成了进食——又来到客厅里的书桌旁，盯着桌上那本卷了角的《门萨的娼妓》——内容远不如书名吸引人，絮絮叨叨不知所云，翻了很久也没有找到娼妓，怪胎Sammy……Dean强迫自己停止这种大半夜在屋里漫游的莫名举动，他根本不知道自己要找什么——连问题都不清楚，怎么找答案呢？他把身体放倒在床上，冷气嗡嗡嗡，吵死了。

床的一边塌陷下去。他睁开眼，Sam背对他坐在床沿。

“怎么了小公主，做噩梦了？”他调笑道。

他弟弟回过头白了他一眼，出乎意料地，大个子就着他的床沿躺了下来。

“嘿！你不热吗？”Dean不满地把自己往另一边移，挥舞着带石膏的胳膊，“小Sammy睡不着要人给讲故事？”

高瘦的少年平躺着，眼睛死死地盯着天花板，一言不发。

Dean盯着弟弟看了一会，无奈地转开头。他很想知道到底是什么在困扰着Sam，但他真的不擅长敞开心扉谈谈感受这一套。

“对不起。”就在他的神智开始模糊就要坠入梦乡时，他听到Sam说。

“是啊，你有时候真是个混球。”

“你觉得我是吗？”

“好吧，你不是。你只是把什么都放在心底，压得越来越重，直到你自己也受不了，你知道我一般不踢你的屁股，就跑去爸面前撩架吵。”

Sam轻轻地笑了。他的弟弟发出了然的笑时就会发出这种软软的鼻音，就像在告诉对方——告诉Dean ，对啊，被你抓住了，可是你能把我怎样？

是的，他永远没法把Sam怎样。

“我就是控制不住，”Sam翻过身面朝着他，“每次我都告诉自己，这回要好好说话，要心平气和，吵架解决不了任何问题。可是每次都失败了。但吵完架也没能让自己好受一点，实际上感觉糟透了。我并不真的恨老爸，你知道的。”

“是啊我知道，我知道你们都是一样的犟脾气，”Dean蹭着左臂上的石膏，他的胳膊又在发痒。“你们要是哪天打算把对方撕碎了最好避着我点，我不想看到血肉横飞，我只要在背地里默默地恨你们就行了。”

“你不会的……你……你别恨我好吗？”

“走着瞧，Samantha。”

Sam没有接话，冷气机卖力地工作着。

“对不起，Dean。”他睡着之前说。

Dean的心脏一拧。

他看着天花板上裂缝和水渍的图案组合，很久都没有睡着。

 

[肆]

猫妖的爪子锋利，速度迅猛。

他们有一切猫科动物的身体优势：打击精确，天性残暴。

Impala撕开夜里的雾气，稀疏的街灯在车窗上掠过，飞快地向目的地驶去。

Dean半躺在后座，身上覆着自己的血。伤口从后颈一路向下行进，穿过肋下止于胸骨下方。虽然只是皮肉伤伤口却是不浅，从Sam衣服上撕下来的布条并没有达到很好的止血效果。他需要缝合。他的头很晕——或许还有点脑震荡。

当时那把刻着符咒的银刃（感谢Bobby）在Sam手里。原本的计划是Dean用盐弹枪吸引目标的注意力，再由Sam从背后以银刃割喉。但他们低估了猫妖的智力，它中弹后基本没有理会石盐造成的表皮创伤，直接正面扑向把银刀背在身后的Sam。武器脱手而出，他仰面摔倒了。就在猫妖的爪子挥向他的喉咙时，他的哥哥从后方死死地勒住它的脖子。缠斗中Sam从地下拾起银刃，刺进了猫妖的咽喉。但他还是慢了一步，猫妖发出咝咝的喘息倒下死去，Dean身上留下了狰狞的伤口，血流个不住。

Sam咬着腮帮子内侧的肉，他的手在方向盘上打滑。一开始是Dean的血，他把手上的血在自己的衬衣上蹭干后，汗水又湿了手心。离Dean上一次受这种创面大失血多的伤已经过去挺长时间，此刻在他心中窜起的焦虑和愧疚有一种遥远的熟悉——如果他能快一步，如果他能再灵活一些……

纵然带着失血和头部撞击引起的晕眩，在他大力撕开那些本来就快碎成布条的衣物开始止血时，Dean还是不住地抱怨他像个野人一样粗蛮牵扯了他的伤口。

“再不止血你就死了所以把嘴闭上吧混蛋！”

并不算理直气壮地吼完这句，Sam就再也不肯说话了。他薄薄的嘴唇紧闭着，额头和眉间锁出深深的纹路。Dean看着他清洗缝合，持针的手稳如磐石，只是在每缝完一针后重重地从肺里扯出一口带着颤音的空气。发际冒出的汗珠划着曲线，流经面颊又钻进衣领。Dean突然想摸摸弟弟的脑袋，抚平他耳朵旁翘曲的卷发，告诉Sam他没事的，他会好起来，就像他们多年成长岁月里一起经历的一样。

那张床已经全毁了，床单被血液和消毒水弄得一团糟。Sam收拾好医药箱，把床单团起来放进浴室，但床垫依旧一塌糊涂。退房的时候免不了要依价陪偿，可能还要加上额外的封口费。Sam换下沾血的衬衫，坐在床沿没有弄脏的部分。Dean吃了两颗止疼片，正在另一张床上闭目躺着，日光灯照着失血的脸上愈发地惨白。灯管发出的光隔几分钟就会不稳地颤动，发出嘶嘶的的声响。Sam的双手垂在膝间，觉得浑身沉重又脱力。

他有一会儿失去了时间的概念，直到猎杀、驾驶和回到旅馆后的这通折腾引起的口渴唤回了他的意识。幸运的是他们还有两瓶瓶装水，他拧开瓶盖喝下大半瓶后熄了灯，躺在Dean身旁，在没有受伤的那一侧。

他听着他的哥哥因为受伤而浅快的呼吸，肾上腺素早早地消退无踪，疲惫越发沉重，耳鸣轰然作响。试图入睡无果后睁眼盯着天花板。纷然而至的思绪在脑子里翻腾不休，像一窝毒蛇四处爬行，分泌着毒液。

这些毒液辛辣又苦涩。提醒着他，纵使穿越过无数箭在弦上的危境，生生死死天堂地狱已是好多个来回，但他们的生命依旧如此脆弱。他们承担不起一个闪失一秒犹疑的后果——失去对方的后果。提醒他就算是最好的动机也会牵引人们走向最糟糕的结局，心中哪怕没有一丝恶意也会伤害身边的人而毫不自知——恐怕他永远也无法完整地知道，失去灵魂的那一年多他的全部所作所为，但只要想到Dean以为永远失去他而度过的那些日子，想到他向Bobby伸出的杀戮之手就觉得脊背发凉，还有脑子里临时筑起的危墙，以及若干次梦回，清晰再现的那个连带着他和Lucifer一起吞噬的黑洞……恐惧伴随着深刻的自我厌恶向他迎面扑来，胸口因这重负而无法喘息。

哦，管他呢。这个时候没有人——Dean，不会看见他的崩溃，调侃着嘲笑他其实是个小妹妹，也不会在身体受伤的情况下还要被他的负面情绪影响——他放开意志的闸阀，任由液体从眼里涌出，从眼角流入头发，最后渗进枕头的纤维里。

一只手擦拭着他的眼角，Sam转头看到哥哥。他急忙擦干眼泪，在Dean说什么之前慌张地开口，“Dean，你还好吧？你想要什么，要不要喝水……”Dean在他逃去拿水之前揪着他的衣袖把他拽了回来。

“你真是个傻瓜。”

“什么？”

Dean看到汽车旅馆外的招牌上，红蓝相间的灯光反射进黑暗的房间，照着弟弟湿润着的眼睛，眼眶还有点发红。脸上带着些惊慌和忸怩，长长的手脚好像一时不知道该怎样安放。他拍拍身边的床铺，示意Sam躺回来。

“我不想喝水。”他捏了捏Sam的手腕，Sam把脑袋搁回枕头上。

“还记得你十四岁的时候，杀的那只牛头怪吗？”

“记得。你和爸去追的它，后来追丢了，连着一星期都没有再出现。你们以为它离开了。爸去了俄克拉荷马，它又出现袭击了我们，把你顶了个半死。”

“可你把它杀了。一枪爆头，从来没射得那么准过，练枪的时候也没有。我还以为你的枪法会臭一辈子，还想过带你去看眼科来着。”

“我只记得你当时头上一道血口子，肋骨断了三根，胸口紫了一个多月才好。”Sam用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，“你倒底想说什么？”

Dean锁定弟弟的眼睛，好像不但要保证他听到，而且是要听懂了。

“我想说的是，我们Winchester家的人，命一向不大好——也许应该说是太糟糕了，可是这么多次我们都挺了过来。也许这条路走不出去，但是只要我们在一起，坏事最终都会过去的。我们能保证对方都活着，并且完整——想想我们经历过的那些事，我们办到的那些事。我想最终还是有不少好运是在我们这边的。”

“是啊……我想是的……”Sam喃喃地，他沉默了一会，“我希望Bobby能原谅我，我真的很抱歉……”

Dean 把一缕头发从他额前拨开，手指坚定而温暖，“想想这么多年我们闯的祸，有多少次依着Bobby的性子得把我们一枪崩了。他不是怪你，他只是心里的坎一时过不去。”

Sam叹息着，把脸埋进枕头。

“我保证我很快就会好起来，好吗。现在给我去拿点水喝，然后好好睡一觉。明天再这么萎靡不振的，我就要跟你编辫子了Sammy姑娘。”Dean踢了他一脚，鉴于刚刚受过伤，这一脚可不算省力。

“你真是个混蛋。”

他笑着起身，脸上的表情一丝一毫也不是这个意思。

躺回枕头上，Sam给他们都盖好毯子。他把身体朝着Dean的方向侧着闭上眼睛，手背挨着哥哥的肩膀。虽然沉重感并没有消散，但他觉得好多了。

 

[伍]

地堡很大，有很多房间。他们相信住了这么久还有很多未知的地域尚未发掘。

Sam基本上从发现地堡的第一天就被海量的藏书和资料迷住了，一头扎进故纸堆里。几乎每次都要被Dean猛踹屁股才拔得出来。

Dean则喜欢没事乐悠悠地四下探索。先是收拾好了所有必备的生活区域，继而找出地窖、靶场和一个桑拿间。每天吃饭的时候兴奋地向Sam报告他的成果，兴致高昂地表示要物尽其用。

“一个温室，老弟。”有天他嘴里大嚼着自己做的汉堡，手里拿着叉子戳着碗里的蔬菜沙拉，好像多戳几个孔就能变得好吃一点似的——“每天必须吃蔬菜！”那个不知道感恩的小贱人要求。

“温室！这是个地堡好吗，要温室干嘛？种花吗？这些娘娘腔学者真是不可理喻！”

“种草药或者施咒用的植物也没准儿，”尽管不久前在鬼门关前溜了一圈，Sam的胃口看上去不错，对老哥的手艺也甚是捧场。“我要记得找找有没有他们留下的种子……如果还能种的话……当然。”

“老天啊，你们这些文客！”Dean做了个不可思议的鬼脸。

“是谁说要物尽其用的？”Sam露出一个得逞的笑。每次Dean做出一脸“被你们这些书呆子烦到”的表情他都觉得很开心。

 

这几天都很太平，他们周围没有什么看上去像“案子”的事件。远一些的地方Dean死活不让去，用“你的身体还没恢复”和“这儿大量资料需要研究你不如好好帮Kevin钻书堆来得快”这些理由坚持不肯接外州的案子。

探索地堡的新鲜劲过去后，Dean开始觉得定居生活无聊了起来。毕竟以前空闲的时候可以开着他的baby到处乱转。Impala轰鸣的马达声让他安心，沿途风景和陌生城镇总能找到让他解闷的事物。如果开到特别漫长无聊的荒凉公路还可以骚扰Sam，斗着嘴时间过得也快。而现在他在地堡熟悉了已知世界，暂时还没有太大兴趣接着探查其它地区。Sam和Kevin这两个根本不懂享受生活的呆子终日坐在书桌前，大部分时候各自埋头苦读，偶尔低声交谈，两个人投入得连到饭点都要靠Dean揪着耳朵提醒。

古老小黄书上的亚洲美女都开始失去新鲜劲的时候，Dean觉得一空下来就老琢磨Zeke的事实在不靠谱，要是沉溺于此被Sam看出苗头来可不好唬弄。于是，他在网络上订购了一台电视机——超大，纯平——以及配套的光碟播放设备。关于摆放位置问题引发了一番探讨。

地堡里有三个大活人——被无限期关押的前地狱王不算在内，大家统一意见不能放在大厅，因为那是学术研究的地方。Kevin这个孩子在成为先知以前，就对电视这种阻碍他走上常青藤盟校精英的星光大道的东西没有过兴趣，现在也不打算培养感情。

Sam从沙拉碗里抬起头来，“老规矩，猜拳定胜负。”

“接招吧，老弟！”Dean自信满满地出拳。

当然，Sam赢了。当然。

他那个只会出剪刀的老哥。

“你太好猜了。”他笑眯眯地看着Dean懊恼的表情。

“你要真想放你房里也行，毕竟我没有你那种电视依赖症。”Sam收着桌上的碗碟，不得不把盯着书本的Kevin手里的叉子硬夺下来。

“这可是你说的，电视归我了。”Dean截下Sam手里的碗，拿进厨房。

我虚弱到连收拾餐具都不让了吗？Sam不知道哥哥到底在紧张什么。

 

电视机到的那天Sam不在家，他去了地区图书馆查资料。向他哥拿车钥匙的时候保证速去速回，顺道买派。到家后发现电视机还是被安在了自己房里，Dean拎着工具箱刚要走出来。

“这是啥？”Sam对着墙比划。

“电视啊，天才。读书读傻了？”Dean拿出最无辜的眼神，好像之前的讨论并不存在。“不过我保留二十四小时随时来看电视的权力。”

“多谢告知。”Sam转了转眼珠。

 

这天他们送走了Charlie。

Charlie聪明、无畏且对世界充满好奇，每次出现都带着不可思议的混乱状况，留给他们最美好的结果。这回她去了奥兹。Charlie就像是他们从未想过拥有却一旦接受就再也不愿意失去的妹妹。

“不用替她担心，”Sam知道哥哥在操心她的安全，“Charlie太聪明了，而且她知道需要的时候在哪能找到我们。”

Dean递给他一瓶啤酒靠回床头，“所以，既然你承认把这儿当家了，打算换个舒服的床垫吗？”

“不，”Sam拧开瓶盖，拿起桌上看到一半的书，继续倒坐在椅子上。“我打算等你受不我的床了就会主动帮我换了。”

“哦你还真是个狡猾的小贱人。”Dean拿起遥控器开始换台。

“没人比你更了解了。”Sam把脸藏在书后面笑起来。

“我有没有打扰到你？你要看书可以去厅里看啊。”

“不，没关系的，你随意。这本书只是消遣。”Sam亮出封面。

“《斯堪地纳维亚半岛符咒的传说与起源》，你管这叫消遣？”Dean满脸都写着“真受不了你这怪胎”。

“嘿，电视台在放Terminator2!”Dean开心地喊。Sam抬起头，屏幕上T-800一把搂过少年John Connor，用身体挡住了对面T-1000射来的子弹。

“老兄，这部片你都看过多少遍了？”Sam笑起来，合上手里的书本。

Dean朝他射来眼刀，“闭嘴，像这种经典电影多少遍都值得看。”他挥舞着手里的酒瓶。

“行了，我知道你有多爱SarahConnor，”Sam走过来坐到床的另一侧，“你从十五岁就爱上她了，这是你最长情的一段罗曼史了。我懂的，你喜欢强势女性。”

“好像每次你没有跟着看似的。别废话了，你爱T-800爱得死去活来的。”

他们斗着嘴看完了整部片。

这是一部很长时期内伴随他们成长的电影。他们那些漂泊动荡的岁月里，在无数个汽车旅馆或明或暗的灯光下，连带着外卖比萨盒，半打装啤酒和各式零食包装袋。少年时的Dean每每看到手舞足蹈大呼小叫，他的弟弟有时也会丢下埋首其中的书本和作业加入狂欢。而如今他们在这个被称之为“家”的地方看着熟悉的老电影，不用费神考虑下一站要在哪里落脚。

电影结束后Sam也没挪窝，靠着床头继续看那本他用来“消遣”的大部头。Dean则找到一个正在播海底纪录片的频道，看着鱼群穿过色彩斑斓的珊瑚醮，全然不知天敌的靠近。

等海里浮游的水母们变成家用储存套装的购物广告时，Sam才从书里抬头。Dean已经睡着了，整个人从坐姿出溜下去变成仰躺，又手脚并用地抱着被子变成了侧卧。Sam想了想缩回了本想推醒他的手，把书本和哥哥手边的遥控器一起放进床头柜的抽屉里，尽量小幅动作地把Dean手里的被子拽出来给两人都盖好。

他关上台灯躺下，舒适地轻轻叹口气。床铺并不大，睡两个像他俩这个体格的大块头有点挤。他们肩贴着肩，Sam微笑着转头看了看他睡得浑然忘我的老哥，感觉到多年未有的——虽然短暂却珍贵异常的平静。

“晚安，Dean。”

Fin


End file.
